fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakura City
Sakura City (サクラーシッティー Sakurā Shittī) is a city located in the northern coast of Fiore. Description Sakura City is one of the biggest cities in Fiore and has a population of a few million people. The city is divided into five parts, also known as sections: Southern Section, Eastern Section, Northern Section, Western Section and the Central Plaza, which is where the mayor of the city and many important individuals reside. There is an ocean, which is connected to the Western Section and an active volcano, which is connected to the Southern Section. Guilds Sakura City is the home of four guilds: Gargoyle Fist, Phoenix Wing, Scythe Weasel and Trident Shark. Each guild being located in a different section, with the exception of the Central Plaza, which doesn't hold any guild. Sections of the City Central Plaza Sakura City's Central Plaza is a highly technological section, where rich people live in luxury, while poor people are forced to leave and live in the other sections. The mayor, as well as many important officials of the city, reside here. The section contains many buildings needed for not only regular people, but for mages as well, like the Spellbook Tower, which contains various books of different kinds of magic, and the Grand Magic Stadium, where various magic competitions take place. Aircraft Headquarters are also located here, where military planes are held and built for combat. Northern Section Sakura City's Northern Section is a small area near a mist valley, where a lot of strong sudden winds tend to blow quite often. Most of the regular people in this section work with wind turbines, supplying the Central Plaza with energy in exchange for survival. A guild known as the Scythe Weasel resides in this section, as well as a sacred shrine, built by their first guild master. Western Section Sakura City's Western Section is connected to an ocean, and is the second most populated section. Regular people living in this section tend to work as fisherman or any other jobs associated with the sea. A guild known as Trident Shark is located in this section. Lemuria Cathedral is also located in this section, which is known as the oldest building of the city, built since the ancient times, containing history of the city's creation. It is said that great magic power sleeps deep inside the cathedral. Southern Section Sakura City's Southern Section, also known as Volcanic Area, as the name suggests, is a small section near an active volcano. In this section, a guild known as Phoenix Wing is located. Regular people who live in this section tend to work in coal mines, supplying the Central Plaza with coal, in exchange for survival. A small forest, known in the section as Fright Forest, is also located in this section. Several years ago, the forest was vast, but it was greatly reduced in size because of a volcano eruption. A Magical Medic Shack is located near the remains of the forest, which is a special hospital for wizards. Eastern Section Sakura City's Eastern Section is a mountainous area in which most of the regular people work as farmers and grow various crops to supply the Central Plaza with food, in exchange for survival. A dangerous canyon, where the guild known as Gargoyle Fist resides, is in this section. Deep inside that canyon, Rampart Terra, a mysterious place built by the first guild master of Gargoyle Fist several years after the guild's establishment, is located, which is said to be a secret "weapon" of the guild and the entire section. Locations Category:Omojuze Category:Locations